


Across the Stars

by Fighting4Fandoms



Series: Stars [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), M/M, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Protective Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: "What was that thing you were going to tell Rey?""Really?" Finn asked, not looking to the side but straight in front as the Stormtroopers readied themselves to fire the guns.Poe shrugged, "Can't think of a better time."
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737196
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Across the Stars

Throughout the many universes love has many meanings. Everything that connects the planets and tells the stories of legends are stars. Stars are blinding. Beautiful. The stars that laid over the heads of the Resistance were no different. Palpatine had been destroyed, the Final Order disbanded. It was refreshing to live in a free world once more but something was bothering Finn. 

He figured that after everything he would stay with Poe. It just seemed right but he also had a feeling deep inside him that suggested that Poe wasn't entirely happy, Finn was determined to figure out what it was. 

Rey wasn't at their base. She had gone in the Millennium Falcon, saying that she had to honor something. Finn didn't have the heart to argue with her to stay with them. So, he watched her leave then decided to go and try and find his missing co-general. Finn lurked within the thick trees and bushes and found Poe sitting down with BB-8 at his feet. Finn would have smiled if he wasn't so worried about the man in front of him. 

"Is something wrong, Poe?" Finn asked quietly, leaning against the trunk of the tree behind him. 

Poe's head shot up, he didn't even hear Finn approach him. "Finn. Stars, you scared the shit out of me." 

"Sorry." Finn chuckled. 

Poe patted the space beside him, wanting his companion to sit beside him. 

"I was worried. Am. I am worried about you, Poe." Finn confessed. "I thought that you'd be happy. We won." 

"I almost lost you again." Poe whispered, looking to his feet against the forest floor. "I can't lose you again."

Lose him? Finn wondered, he bit his lip. Putting his fingers on Poe's chin, he tilted his head up and saw the tears welling in the pilot's eyes. 

Poe gently pulled away, swiping his tears from his eyes. 

Even after seeing him tortured when they first met, Poe had never seen the man cry before. Was it him that caused the tears to fall? 

"I was worried about you." Poe sniffled. Damn it. He was supposed to be strong, he didn't need to cry. 

"Showing emotion is a strength." Finn told him. 

Poe looked confused, furrowing his eyebrows together. It was like Finn was reading his mind. "What did you want to tell Rey?"

It wasn't jealousy. Not really. He was just curious. 

"I think.... Well..."   
"You love her." Poe sighed. 

Finn knitted his own eyebrows together in bewilderment. Love Rey? Sure, as a sister kind of thing. He- Oh. Poe thought-

"No." Finn was adamant. "I don't love her like that. I don't think I could." 

"Then... what-"

Finn raised his hand and concentrated, letting everything go... the feeling flowed through him, ruffling the leaves on the trees behind the pair of them. 

"What the hell-?" Poe stumbled, falling off the log, onto the floor below him. He rubbed his head as he saw the sticks of the ground lift into the air. 

"You can... do that? Use the Force and all that-" Poe was flustered, he let out a light gasp, wringing his fingers through his hair. "What? That's what you wanted to tell her?" 

Finn dropped his hand, the sticks dropped to the ground and the leaves calmed themselves, "Yeah."

"How can you do that?" 

"I don't know." Finn truthfully answered, "I don't understand how I can but I can." 

"That's kinda awesome." Poe blushed. "I won't lie." 

"What made you think I liked Rey like that?" 

Poe shrugged, "I don't- It's just the way you two are together but I suppose I was wrong." 

"That's a first." Finn snorted. 

"Huh?" Poe smirked. "I always admit when I'm wrong."   
"Sure." 

Poe smiled. It wasn't a fake smile. An honest, good smile of happiness. He moved closer to Finn, the two of them stood alone in that forest with the sound of celebrating going on behind them. They deserved that nice moment of pride, happiness and calm. The war was over and that slice of freedom grew into something whole again. It had been so long. 

Poe pulled Finn closer to him and pressed his lips against Finn's, a smile and kiss went a long way and Poe could have that thing that she wanted and that Finn had longed for so long. 

Love. 


End file.
